


Sword Fighting

by Qujannamiik



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qujannamiik/pseuds/Qujannamiik
Summary: Sword fighting in the Living Room.#DansenFicWeek.Themes: “Knife Skills”.





	Sword Fighting

It was 9pm when Kelly finally came home after a long day at work.

She started to worry when she came out of the elevator and heard noises coming out of their apartment. Was there a.. sword fight happening inside their home? 

She hurried to the door and opened it slowly. Hearing the striking metal sounds clearer with every step she made. She opened the door and cracked a smile, rolling her eyes.

The TV was on a Sport Channel with sword fighting game and the sound really loud.

On the couch, wearing her pajamas, Elie, their 13-year-old, was jumping and attacking her wife. Soon they were together, sword fighting in the living room with little butter knives at the same rhythm the sword fighting was happening on TV. After 5 good minutes of fighting, Ellie won the fight, putting her mother on the floor with a butter knife placed in her belly to simulate the win.

Still in the doorway, Kelly was trying not to laugh and was slow applauding the win of her daughter.

"Well done champion. Now give me a hug, go brush your teeth and your mom and I will go find you in your room in a moment."

"Momma!!!" The little girl run over her mother and crushed her in a hug while Alex was putting the TV off and taking the two inoffensive butter knives out of the way in a drawer in their kitchen.

Kelly hugged Ellie in return and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Love you munchkin."

"Love you too momma. Please don't be to hard on mom ok?" She said in a lower voice, making her smile.

After one last kiss to their daughter, Ellie went to the bathroom while Kelly was entering the kitchen, finding Alex drinking a glass of water. She went to her, pushing her lightly on the counter top and kissing her. After a moment of intense kissing they separate, Kelly with her hands on Alex’s hips and looking her in the eyes with one raised eyebrow, making Alex blush a little.

"What? She needs to learn knife skills at some point. No?"

Kelly rolled her eyes again and took Alex hand, without a word, to go say goodnight together to their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Editing assistance by DJRiter. Thank you for the help.


End file.
